fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Murdoch
BIOS Bout of the Century: Murdoch is a member of the British division of the world-renowned Bureau for the Investigation of the Occult and Paranormal alongside his younger brother, Edward, and has a strong dedication to his sworn duty of investigating the most unusual of cases. One day, he sets out to investigate the Supernaturals, which appeared out of nowhere, thanks to the malevolent influence of the fallen angel, Ultimatis, as assigned by the head of the Bureau. SPECIAL MOVES * Straight Shot: Murdoch points his crossbow in the direction of his opponent and fires a bolt at them. On Meter Burn, he fires three bolts at once. * Diagonal Shot: Murdoch points his crossbow downwards in the direction of his opponent and fires a bolt at them. On Meter Burn, he fires three bolts at once. Must be performed in midair. * Crossbow Slam: Murdoch slashes his crossbow downwards at his opponent, and if they are in range, he takes their neck in-between the limb and string parts of the weapon, spins them around clockwise, and slams them to the arena floor in a manner reminiscent of Kabal's (from Mortal Kombat) Tornado Slam. Meter Burn adds another pre-slam spin. * Bolt Replacement: Murdoch stands there and swaps his crossbow ammunition for holy water-dipped on Medium or dynamite on Heavy. On Light or after the special ammunition is used up, he switches back to regular ammunition. Holy water bolts can be used twice per load and do extra damage against Vasilica, Ultimatis, and Idainawaru, whereas dynamite ones are the most damaging crossbow ammunition and can only be used once. Cannot be Meter-Burned. GREATEST ATTACK * The Bureau's Finest: Murdoch points his crossbow downwards at his opponent, loading a dynamite bolt into his crossbow as he does so and declaring, "I may not have supernatural powers...", then fires it at their feet, launching them upwards. Continuing, "But do not assume that that will prevent me...", he fires multiple regular bolts into the air at once, then, as soon as the foe lands down, he whacks them twice horizontally with his crossbow in different directions, doing a clockwise or counter-clockwise spin on the second swing, with his crossbow kicks them far away from him, "From being able to get any case done!" Then, while the character on the receiving end is still airborne, the bolts rain down on them, and Murdoch finishes by loading another dynamite bolt into his ranged weapon and firing it at them, blasting them back and knocking them to the ground, during which Murdoch says, "Nothing a Bureau detective cannot handle." Must be performed in midair. WIN QUOTES * (generic) There truly is something suspicious about these creatures that have emerged, indeed... * (generic) I have dueled against vampires and werewolves that were tougher than you. * (generic) Pray tell, what are you weak against? Take your time, mate. 'Tis a profound decision. * (mirror match) If 'twas truly my own reflection I just dueled against, perhaps a cutdown on the absinthe is in order. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Gideon Emery (Tekken, Fire Emblem: Awakening) Stage: Blackpool Street (Hazards/interactives: Lamp posts, glass windows) Rival: Vasilica Rădulescu Character Select Quote: The case starts now! * Intro Sequence: Murdoch walks in, putting on his trenchcoat and hat, saying, "Should there be a case to be had...", then loads a few bolts into his crossbow, continuing, "Count on me for it," before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Murdoch reloads his crossbow, asking, "Did I seriously leave my office for this?", then goes into his fighting stance again. Against Vasilica, Hypatia, Ultimatis, Idainawaru, Jodiana, Adam, or Teth-Ra, he will say, "Perhaps I should consult my bestiary a little more..." instead. * Outro Sequence: Murdoch dusts off his longcoat, saying, "Now, if you will excuse me..." (against Vasilica or Idainawaru, this is changed to "Now that I have finished you off..." instead), then holsters his crossbow behind his back, continuing, "I have something of importance to take care of," (against Vasilica, Idainawaru, Jodiana, or Teth-Ra, he says, "There are many other Supernaturals that need to be dealt with," instead) before walking off. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a 19th-century-style painting of Murdoch and his brother, Edward, who appears as an early-20s, short brown-haired British Islander man with no facial hair, and who, same as him, is a detective in the BFTIOTOAP's British division, in a Blackpool street at night, crouching down to examine some non-human footprints that have been left in the asphalt road.) Jonathan Murdoch is a member of the British division of the world-famous Bureau for the Investigation of the Occult and Paranormal, an organization of occult detectives dedicated to investigating the unnatural goings-on in the lands. (A second painting shows Murdoch in his office, reading a newspaper article about Ultimatis spreading his evil influence throughout the world and the Supernaturals emerging to terrorize it.) Only recently, he received world that the fallen angel, Ultimatis, the inferior brother of Queen Hypatia of Heaven, had spread his influence throughout the world out of rage and frustration over being barred from ruling over their domain. (The third, and final, painting shows Murdoch on the same Blackpool street as before, except it is now daytime, as he loads a few bolts into his crossbow in preparation for his assigned case.) It was then that he received a task from the head of the Bureau: to investigate the Supernaturals, which Ultimatis has summoned to terrorize the world, as well as to put a stop to his plans of destroying its balance before it is too late. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Vasilica Rădulescu (Cut to outside the golden gates of Heaven, where Murdoch and Vasilica stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Murdoch: So you must be one of the Supernaturals that Ultimatis' malevolent influence has brought into this world. * Vasilica: Hohoho... You left out the "back" part... after nine years of me being dead! (Murdoch and Vasilica go into their fighting stances.) * Murdoch: How about I place you in sunlight and see if you sparkle? * Vasilica: (set off) I desire no part of that prostii (nonsense)! Who would ever write about it? SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Hypatia (After the fight, a badly-beaten Vasilica is down on one knee and one hand.) * Murdoch: Vampires are an absolute threat to the world and must be put a stop to immediately. You, lass, are no exception. * Vasilica: Nothing you attempt... shall prevent me from obtaining my răzbunare (vengeance) against the man who forsook me... nor even sinking my fangs into you! * Murdoch: Were I you, I would keep your filthy fangs off of me... (loading a holy water-dipped bolt into his crossbow and pointing it at Vasilica) lest I grant you a second chance at death. (The golden gates of Heaven open, and Murdoch enters by climbing the steps and walking through the gateway.) * Vasilica: Nu (no)... Where are you going?! I was this close... to draining you until you expire! (Five seconds later, we cut to Murdoch standing on a floating cloud in Heaven.) * Murdoch: Where... am I? What is this place? * Hypatia: (flying into the scene to approach Murdoch) Do you not realize? You are currently in Heaven. * Murdoch: Pray tell, who might you be, madam? * Hypatia: You may know me as Hypatia, the angel Queen of my domain. * Murdoch: I heard that your brother has brought the Supernaturals, that vampiress I dueled against only recently included, into the world. Is that correct? * Hypatia: Yes, Jonathan, and through them, he is planning to destroy the balance of the lands, leaving them in a state of chaos and strife. As you can see, however, some of those creatures are far more benevolent in nature than others. * Murdoch: You have a good point there, and if one thing is for certain... (going into his fighting stance) nothing can get in the way of a special case I have on my hands! * Hypatia: Not without dueling against me first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Now, come. Prove to me that you are willing to pass this next trial that awaits. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Ultimatis (After the sub-boss battle, Hypatia is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until Murdoch helps her up.) * Hypatia: Your vast knowledge of the Supernaturals is quite impeccable, Jonathan, as are your will and determination to survive in battle against them or any other opponent. * Murdoch: I give you my thanks, Your Majesty. I could never have done it better without either of those three things, nor the weaponry sufficient in dealing with such suspicious creatures. * Hypatia: If you will excuse me, I must now return to my palace to rest from the wounds of battle. (disappears in a flash of holy light) (Then, suddenly, the skies change from blue with white clouds to red with black clouds, and a swirling black vortex appears in front of Murdoch, and Ultimatis emerges from the vortex to approach him.) * Murdoch: So, you are the fallen angel, Ultimatis... I already know exactly who you are; therefore, I need not ask. * Ultimatis: And you must be one of many to step forward to stop my plans. Such a futile effort is folly, for which you must perish by my hand! * Murdoch: Oh, is that so? I plan not on expiring just yet. I have a most important case on my hands: that of your plans of dooming the lands and all who live there, and, also, of the Supernaturals. * Ultimatis: So, you do know of the creatures that I have brought onto Earth... In the end, that knowledge shall prove to be of little worth. * Murdoch: Only recently have I figured out a possible weakness in you, for you are quite an unholy creature, to be honest. * Ultimatis: Foolish human, have you not come to comprehend? There is nothing a fallen angel of Heaven such as I is weak against! * Murdoch: The world must be free of your influence, of the unholy abominations which you summoned... (going into his fighting stance) ''and most importantly, of YOU! * Ultimatis: You dare such insolence? So it shall be. ''(going into his fighting stance as well) If you are willing to survive this last bout, we shall see! ENDING * Murdoch: As my brother, Edward, always says: Should all else fail against a Supernatural, the recommended thing to do... (loads a holy water-dipped bolt into his crossbow, then points the weapon at Ultimatis in preparation to vanquish the fallen angel) is aim at the heart! (fires the holy water bolt into Ultimatis' heart) * Ultimatis: No... This is impossible! How could this be? (slowly disintegrating into particles) The end will come for you... but never... for me! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (Cut to Queen Victoria's royal palace, where Murdoch's knighting ceremony is to take place, with several people in attendance. He wears a fancy 19th-century suit.) * Queen Victoria (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Jonathan Murdoch, in recognition of your valiant efforts in vanquishing the fallen angel known as Ultimatis and ending his malevolent influence upon the world... (takes out a knighting sword, then Murdoch gets down on one knee so she can knight him) I hereby knight you Sir Jonathan Murdoch. Congratulations. The Bureau is most pleased with you, as am I. * Murdoch: Thank you, Your Majesty. * Queen Victoria: 'Twas my pleasure. I regret to inform you, however, not only that many of the Supernaturals still roam the Earth, but also of an even greater threat to us all: the Egyptian goddess of war and destruction, and Ultimatis' lover, Sekhmet. She is planning to bring her wrath down upon the world unless you can stop her. It is not recommended, though, that you do it alone. * Murdoch: (to Edward) So... (offering his brother his hand) What say you, Edward? Would you consider teaming up with me against the evil goddess of whom the Queen informed me? * Edward (voiced by Rupert Grint): ...You know what? I would be more than happy to. (shakes Murdoch's hand) (We then cut to Murdoch and Edward riding their horses through the streets of Blackpool.) * Edward: So, Jonathan... About this Sekhmet. Is she truly as dangerous and malevolent as they claim? * Murdoch: Undoubtedly, yes. Not much less so than Ultimatis ever was. * Edward: Well, I am glad that he ceased to be, thanks to you. However, in addition to there still remaining misfortune which is soon to spread throughout all the lands unless prevented, the Supernaturals are not entirely gone. * Murdoch: Which means that there are still suspicious goings-on which call for investigation in the name of not just the British division, but also the entirety of the Bureau! Now, hurry, Edward. The sooner Sekhmet and the absolute destruction that she plans are stopped, the better! * Edward: Oh, anything for my dearest elder brother. * Murdoch Brothers: (spurring their horses) Hyah! (Murdoch and Edward, still on horseback, go faster as they ride off to face Sekhmet and put a stop to her malevolence.) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where John Philip Sousa's "The Gladiator March" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and oval sepia portraits of said voice actors/actresses above the names. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Murdoch's chosen voice actor, Gideon Emery, an actual Brit, has already previously voiced characters Gaius in Fire Emblem: Awakening and Steve Fox in the Tekken games. Here, I envision Jonathan to sound like God of War III!Poseidon. * Ultimatis' Egyptian goddess girlfriend, Sekhmet, is mentioned in Murdoch's ending, so expect her to appear in another character's soon! Category:MGW characters